


Incubus Pet

by twinkminded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crazy Harry, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, Voyeurism, role play rape, underage-sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkminded/pseuds/twinkminded
Summary: There is more to Voldemort's prisoner than his followers first thought. LV/HP Graphic sex, m/m incest **Being slightly revised**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ::Speak:: Parseltiongue  
> **Being slightly revised**

Harry could hear the rustle of cloth as the Death Eaters entered the room, but he ignored them. This was not the first, nor would it be the last, time he attended one of the meetings. Though he knew this meeting wasn’t really a meeting, tonight was about entertainment.  
He ignored them even as he felt their eyes on his naked back and ass. Instead he focused on his task.  
Harry knelt on the dias between the Dark Lord’s spread legs, his wrists bound behind his back, his face buried in the man’s lap as he sucked on the thick cock in his mouth.  
Voldemort calmly watched as his chosen servants entered the meeting room, watched the way their eyes lit up behind their masks when they saw his pet naked. They knew Harry being naked meant the boy was going to be their entertainment. These men were chosen specifically because they enjoyed rape and sexual torture. They were chosen because Voldemort knew they got off on watching Harry Potter being turned on to the point of begging then on the boy being fucked by the Dark Lord. They got off on the Light’s Saviour acting like an unwilling slut in front of them.  
If only they knew the first time was the only time Harry had been unwilling, and that had just been about an audience. Every time since had been because Harry enjoyed the treatment, enjoyed them watching and leering at him as Voldemort turned him into a moaning mess.  
Voldemort dug his fingers into the armrests of his throne as the mouth wrapped around his cock tightened. He purposely kept his hand away from Harry’s silky hair, letting his men clearly see that the boy was doing all the work himself.  
“Make yourssselvesss comfortable,” he hissed out as he felt his balls tighten.  
A couple of the men instantly began rubbing themselves through their robes, already enjoying the show.  
After another minute of calmly watching his servants smirk and leer at the young wizard’s naked body, Voldemort grabbed a fistfull of black hair and drew Harry’s mouth off of him.  
Harry stared up at him, his expression hidden from the others. His green eyes were filled with desire, his lips bright red. His pet was truly sin.  
Voldemort stroked his cock twice before cumming all over that beautiful face, enjoying the pleasure in those emerald eyes.  
A couple Death Eaters snickered quietly, but Voldemort ignored it as he waved his hand, summoning a small stool next to his feet.  
“Sssit,” he told the young wizard harshly.  
Harry did as told, sitting on the small stool, before making a slight wound of surprise as his arms were pulled down so that the rope around them connect to the stool, arching his back a little. His legs were magically spread wide and restrained so that he could not close them, exposing his cock and balls to the small crown. Lastly, Voldemort waved his hand, angling the way the boy sat so that his ass and its pretty little hole was also on display.  
The nine chosen Death Eaters leered at the young body, at the obvious hickies and bite marks, evidence that their lord used the boy’s body often. Not to mention the cum dripping down his face.  
“Look at them,” Voldemort ordered as he stood up, tying his robe closed.  
Bright green eyes looked out the men, his face bright red. The men would assume it was in humiliation, but Voldemort knew at least half of it was with desire. Harry truly enjoyed this.  
“I felt you men deserved a sssmall reward,” he said calmly, looking back to the masked men, most of which were touching themselves through their robes still. “And what better than watching the Boy-Who-Lived beg like a whore?”  
There were several chuckled at that.  
Voldemort smirked and produced a large, vibrating butt plug. He turned his attention to his pet, who hand his mouth clamped shut.  
“No need to sssuck on it for lube thisss time,” he said casually and rubbed it in the cum on the boy’s face. “There is still plenty of cum on your face.”  
More chuckles this time.  
Voldemort moved behind his pet and leaned over him. He ran his hand over the slender chest, feeling the rapidly beating heart. He ran his hand down to the hard cock and gave it a harsh squeeze before tapping the cockring he’d put on him earlier. “You want to cum, don’t you?” He taunted. “Like the ssslut you are, you’re already hard.”  
The men chuckled and Voldemort caught a glimpse of a couple of them freeing their cock from their robes so they could stroke them.  
“I’m sssure you will enjoy thiss,” he hissed and plunged the plug into the boy’s tight ass, enjoying the slight gasp of pain that made it’s way through Harry’s clamped lips.  
“Nothing to sssay?” He asked with a smirk.  
Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Don’t be sssilent because of usss,” he said as he turned the vibrations on. “We want to know how much you like being a ssslut.”  
Harry let out an almost silent moan, one that the Death Eaters surely wouldn’t have heard.  
“Open your eyesss,” Voldemort ordered. “Keep them open. Keep looking at our guessstsss.”  
Harry did as ordered.  
Voldemort sat back down, watching as he men stroked their own cocks to the sight his pet made. He looked at his pet, soaking in the sight for a moment before turning his attention back to the Death Eaters. Now it was time to let his pet suffer pleasure without release.  
“Luciusss, report.”  
The blonde took a step forward, his eyes firmly on Harry. His cock was out, but he released it to speak to his lord.  
Voldemort only vaguely paid attention to the reports he was given over the next half hour. They were things he’d already heard, but they needed to fill the time and give the illusion that Harry’s torment didn’t hold their attention.  
He’d turned the vibrations up steadily as time passed, as the boy’s moans and whispered pleas grew.  
Harry was now rocking slightly on the stool, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes glazed with lust, tears leaking from them.  
“Please, please, please,” he repeated, almost sobbing.  
“Pleassse, what?” Voldemort asked, standing up again.  
“Please let me cum,” his pet moaned. “Please, please.”  
All the men in the room smirked.  
“You haven’t done anything to dessserve it,” Voldemort said calmly. “Little ssslut mussst earn it.”  
The Death Eaters all laughed lightly.  
“Please.”  
“What will you do?” Voldemort asked, pinching the boy’s pink nipple.  
“Anything! Please!” Harry sobbed, arching into the touch.  
“Are you going to be an obediant ssslut?”  
Harry nodded quickly, much to everyone’s amusement.  
Voldemort smirked and released Harry’s binding to the stool. “Crawl to Ssseverusss,” he told the panting boy.  
Harry dropped quickly from the stool to his knees and walked on them over to where the black-haired man stood, moaning and whimpering the whole way as the plug inside of his shifted and continued to vibrate.  
“Look at him.”  
Harry tilted his face up and stared into black eyes that were filled with twisted pleasure and lust.  
“Ssseverus has earned a special reward,” Voldemort stated, watching the excitement build in his men. “Sssuck him.”  
Severus’s gaze flicked to the Dark Lord’s in surprise then quickly back down to the naked wizard at his feet. He smirked cruelly and freed his hard cock from his robes.  
Harry whimpered as the plug’s vibrations increased again, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth, drawing this out. He’d only ever done this with Voldemort.  
“Don’t clossse your eyesss,” Voldemort said harshly. “Look at him asss you pleassse him.”  
The other Death Eaters laughed, all knowing of the hatred between Snape and Potter.  
Harry leaned closer and took the Potion Master’s cock into his mouth, and was instantly surprised by how much he enjoyed the man’s flavor. He didn’t let that show though as he began to bob his head, sucking and licking at the cock in his mouth.  
Voldemort watched as his pet pleasured another man, finding it incredibly arousing, something he hadn’t been sure he would allow.  
“My Lord,” Severus gasped after several minutes, his breathing heavy and uneven. “May I touch your toy? He closed his eyes.”  
Voldemort smirked and nodded. “Open your eyesss!”  
Harry didn’t even hear the order as he was lost to the burning pleasure of the plug in his ass, the painful need to cum, and the taste in his mouth.  
Severus grabbed two handfuls of Harry’s hair, using the grip to stop the boy’s movement, drawing his attention back.  
“I told you to look at the man whossse ussing your mouth, pet,” Voldemort said harshly.  
Harry whimpered, but couldn’t speak. He nodded though.  
Severus smirked at the boy, staring into his lust-hazed eyes. He began quickly fucking his mouth.  
The Death Eaters all were stroking themselves and laughing at the the whimpers and moans of need the Boy-Who-Lived gave as he was used by Snape. It was clear to all of them that the boy was lost in need.  
Severus moaned loudly as he pressed the boy firmly to his groin, his cock down his throat, and came. He moaned, knowing he had just mouth fucked the Light’s Saviour and the boy had knelt there and moaned for it.  
He pushed the boy away when he was done.  
Harry cried out as he landed on his ass, the plug pushing deeper into him. He twisted on the floor, arching his back, moaning wantonly. “Please,” he sobbed. “Please let me cum.”  
“Doesss the sslut what to cum?” Voldemort taunted as he tossed his robe off, exposing his naked serpentine body.  
“Please.”  
“Sssay it.”  
Harry sobbed, writhing in need. “Please, the slut wants to cum,” he managed after a minute.  
His response was met with laughter.  
“Doesss the ssslut want me to fuck him ssso he can cum?” Voldemort continued.  
Harry nodded, his eyes squeezed closed.  
“Look at them and sssay it,” Voldemort ordered.  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at the men standing around him, stroking their cocks, laughing at him. “The slut wants to be fucked,” he choked out.  
The men laughed louder.  
“Be a good ssslut then,” Voldemort told him.  
Harry nodded and turned over, rising to his knees, his shoulders still on the floor, his hands still bound behind his back. He lifted his ass into the air to the sound of laughter.  
“Look at them asss I fuck you,” Voldemort told him as he took the plug out and tossed it aside.  
Harry opened his eyes and stared, not really seeing the men, as Voldemort knelt behind him.  
Voldemort moaned quietly as he thrust into his pet. He set a fast pace, aroused almost to the point of pain. He did so enjoy putting his pet on display like that.  
He released Harry’s cockring just before he came, and was unsurprised when his pet instantly came with a loud cry of pleasure.  
Voldemort moaned again as the silken walls around him tightened and he came. He pulled out instantly and stood, leaving the boy to slump the rest of the way to the floor.  
“Thank you, thank you,” Harry breathed, still riding out his orgasm, making the Death Eaters laugh again.  
“I believe that will be all for tonight,” he told his servants, knowing they had all found their own completion.  
They all bowed and left the room quickly.  
Once they were all gone, Voldemort knelt next to his pet.  
“Enjoy yourself?” He asked as his snake-like glamour fell away.  
“Oh, yes,” Harry moaned as the cum was vanished from his face. “Can’t feel my legs though.”  
Voldemort chuckled and scooped his pet up. ::Let’s get you to bed, pet.::  
::Yes, master:: Harry breathed, his eyes closed, his head resting on the older man’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort hissed loudly in pleasure as the walls around his cock tightened almost painfully.

“Ah! Yes, Master, fuck,” Harry gasped out as he came, though he didn’t stop riding the cock he was seated on. He wanted his lover to cum too.

Voldemort tightened his grip on the teen’s hips and thrust up once more before spilling his seed deep into the boy’s body.

Harry panted as he slumped against Voldemort’s chest.

“So good, pet,” Voldemort murmured, running his hand up and down the boy’s sweaty back.

Harry hummed in response.

They sat like that at Voldemort’s desk for several minutes, until someone knocked on the study door.

“That will be Severus.”

Harry nodded and eased himself up, groaning in loss when the other man’s cock slid out of him. He picked up his silk robe and wrapped it around his naked body.

“Enter,” Voldemort called out once he righted his clothes.

Harry climbed back into his lover’s lap, laying on his side, his head on the armrest, his legs curled up to his chest comfortably. He had grown in the past couple months, he was almost the normal height for a sixteen year old and he wasn’t as thin anymore. However, he was still slender and smaller than the older man and fit comfortably in his lap.

Severus entered the Dark Lord’s study and fought not to raise a brow at the way Harry Potter was curled up in the man’s lap. This did not look like a boy who had been publicly raped the night before.

“My Lord,” he said, bowing, glad the man did not have his glamour up.

“I called you, Severus, because my pet wishes to tell you something,” Voldemort said calmly, running his hand through Harry’s soft hair.

Severus looked at the boy in surprise. There was no hatred in those green eyes. There should have been even more after the events of the previous night.

“I would not have expected Potter to have anything to say to me,” he said honestly.

Voldemort chuckled. “Because of yesterday?” He questioned.

Severus nodded once.

“It was Harry who felt you earned a reward.”

Severus couldn’t keep the shock from his face at that.

“I admit I had planned on only allowing you to touch,” the Dark Lord went on. “However, I felt you needed something extra special before the news you are receiving today.”

That sounded ominous.

“Would you like to know a secret?” Harry asked calmly from his spot, his voice soft and devoid of any anger or hatred.

Severus stared at him for a second, seeing only contentment. Why was he so calm after everything that had been done to him?

“James Potter isn’t my father,” Harry went on after a minute, still sounding so calm. “Well, not biological father.”

Severus stared at him in shock. “What?” He asked, sure he had to hear wrong.

“I was blood adopted by James,” Harry explained. “Because my mother was scared of anyone, dark or light, finding out who my father is.”

“Who?” Severus asked weakly. Who all had his Lily slept with? He stared at the boy, trying to discover the answer. Actually looking he noticed what he’d missed earlier, that the boy did not wear his glasses, his hair was longer and straight, and his body had grown and filled out a little. He looked much less like James Potter, though he could see a few Potter features from the adoption.

“It was my hands that told me who my father was,” Harry said softly, holding one of his hands up, showing off long slender fingers. Hands just like Severus’s.

“How many men do you think Lily Potter slept with during that month?” Voldemort asked with a raised brow.

Severus just stared at Harry, his eyes wide. Was the boy actually his?

“We did a test,” Voldemort said after several minutes of tense silence. “You are his father.”

“Father,” Severus breathed, in shock. “I am?”

Harry sat up and nodded eagerly. “Voldemort said you can stay here so we can learn to get along,” he said with a smile.

Severus looked at his lord in question.

Voldemort nodded. “I have potions for you to brew, but yes, you may stay with Harry.”

“You’re so good to me,” Harry purred, nuzzing his face into his lover’s neck.

He made a sound in his throat and gently pushed the smaller man from his lap. “Go show your father to his rooms, pet. I will meet you in the dueling chamber later for practice.”

Harry smiled brightly then grabbed the Potion Master’s hand, pulling him from the room.

“You do want to stay, right? You want to be my Daddy?” He asked eagerly, leading the man through the manor, his voice taking on a slight child-like tone. “I’ve always wanted a Daddy. Well, a mummy too, but Nagini says she’s my Mummy now.”

Severus followed the boy, unsure of what was really going on. This boy was not acting the way he should have and now he was acting even odder. Wanting him, Severus Snape, to be his Daddy? Not just a father, but daddy? What was wrong with this boy? What was truly going on in this manor? Because it wasn’t what it appeared the night before.

“This is your room.”

Severus snapped his attention back to his surroundings to find them standing in a nice guest room done in dark colors. “What is going on?” He asked slowly.

Harry frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“Yesterday you were a prisoner, now you can wander the manor?” He prompted. “You seemed just fine with the Dark Lord just now and I’m invited to stay for you?”

Harry played with the hem of his robe sleeve. “I haven’t been a prisoner since shortly after I came here,” he told him, his voice sounding normal again.

“Looked like it last night.” Severus winced once the words were out of his mouth. He really needed to stop bringing it up, not just what was done to the boy, but that he’d taken part in sexually assaulting his own son.

Harry shrugged. “That was for fun.”

“What?!” He exclaimed.

The boy just shrugged again. “I like it,” he said honestly. “Voldemort enjoys showing me off. I like being watched.”

“You like it,” Severus said slowly.

Harry nodded and stared at him with those bright green eyes. “You still want to be my Daddy, right?” He asked hesitantly. “Even if I liked it?”

Severus sighed, feeling so far out of his depth. “If you want to be my son, then yes.”

He was shocked when a second later Harry had tackled him into a hug. “Thank you,” the boy breathed.

Severus patted his back awkwardly. “I should go collect my things if I’m staying here,” he said after a minute.

Harry stepped back, still smiling brightly. “I’ll come visit later this evening,” he promised and quickly left the room.

“Strange,” Severus muttered to himself. The boy was acting strange and the whole situation was strange.

********

Voldemort watched in amusement as Severus stiffly sat at the dining table with him and Harry, eating dinner. He knew his Death Eater was unsure of the situation he was in. He also knew the situation was only going to become more complicated for the man.

“As I am sure you figured out, Severus,” he said once dessart was served. “Harry is not the prisoner everyone assumes he is.”

Severus nodded slowly.

“In truth, Harry has my complete trust and free run of the manor and grounds.”

The other man looked shocked, but still didn’t speak.

“As his father-”

“Daddy,” Harry cut in. “He’s my Daddy.”

Voldemort stared at his lover for a minute, seeing that stubborn glint, and sighed. The boy really was strange at times, and about the oddest things.

“I felt it only fair to tell you the truth,” he continued as if the boy hadn’t spoken.

“What truth?” Severus asked carefully.

“Harry is my mate.”

Severus stared, not sure he heard correctly.

“Harry came into a creature inheritance just before we brought him here,” the Dark Lord explained. 

“What creature?” Severus asked. He didn’t know of any creature in his family line.

“It seems his mother was a succubus. Harry is an incubus,” Voldemort told him. “He came into his inheritance, which is how I was able to locate and bring him here.”

“How did you discover you are his mate?” Severus asked carefully, fearful of asking questions in general.

“Once he was healed and woke, we were able to tell,” Voldemort told him.

Severus swallowed nervously. “What about the first time in front of everyone?” He asked softly.

Harry looked down in shame. “I was being punished,” he explained. “I tried to send a letter to my old friends.”

Voldemort petted the boy’s hair soothingly. “That was before we found all the spells on you, pet,” he reminded him then looked back to Severus. “I was quite enraged to find my mate trying to contact my enemies. It was only the next day when we did the blood test for his parentage that we found he was under many compulsion and loyalty spells.”

“Dumbledore.”

Voldemort nodded. “He had many spells on Harry, as well as had been stealing his money.” He looked at his pet and sighed softly. “Not to mention he was the reason Harry lived with the horrid muggles he did.”

Severus frowned in thought. “Muggles? Not Lily’s sister?”

The other two nodded.

“I am sure you remember all the potions I needed when I first brought Harry here?”

Severus nodded.

“I did not cause those injuries.”

Severus let that statement settle into his mind and felt anger build as he understood. His son had been abused, because of Dumbledore.

::Stupid goat, stupid muggles,:: Harry muttered in Parseltongue.

Voldemort chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day found Harry and Severus in the library. Severus was sitting on the small couch in front of the fireplace, reading a potion journal, Harry laying next to him, his head in his lap, reading an Advanced Charms text.

It made him a little uncomfortable honestly. The Dark Lord had warned him that as a member of Harry’s family, the boy would seek physical contact, but Severus hadn’t expected it in this manner. Perhaps if he’d never seen the boy sexually or had the boy’s mouth on him it wouldn’t bother him, but as it was he was having trouble keeping his thoughts clean. Every couple minutes his mind would flash to the feel of the boy’s mouth, the way he’d looked pressed to his groin instead of just laying on his lap. It was frustrating and he knew his cock was half-hard.

Harry rubbed his cheek against his Dad’s leg, enjoying the contact. It was nice to have someone besides his mate care about him. 

The top of his head brushed against Severus’s hardening flesh and lust instantly sparked through the boy’s body. Voldemort had only fucked him once this morning and he was a needy incubus.

Severus bit back a gasp at the innocent brush, even as it had his cock hardening more.

Harry licked his lips and rolled off the couch to kneel in front of the older man.

“Daddy,” he said softly, placing his hands on the man’s knees and spreading them to make room for him.

Severus stared down at the boy, his son, fighting back the lust that was causing his cock to throb. The boy was looking up at him with desire-filled green eyes.

Harry leaned close and rubbed his face against the bulge in the man’s robe, breathing in the musky smell of man and lust.

Severus gasped. “Harry,” he managed, intending to stop him. This was his son, he shouldn’t be aroused.

“Please,” Harry breathed. “I want to taste you again.” He wrapped his mouth around a bit of the cloth-covered flesh and sucked on it.

Severus groaned at the feeling. He knew this was wrong. This was his son, and the Dark Lord’s mate, but he couldn’t stop himself from nodding.

“Can I, Daddy?” Harry asked, looking up into the man’s face, his hands resting on the robe fastenings.

Severus nodded again, licking his dry lips, surprised at how much he enjoyed his son asking and calling him Daddy at the same time.

Harry quickly opened the other man’s robe and freed his cock. He moaned at the sight of it already dripping before taking the entire thing into his mouth.

Severus moaned and wrapped a hand into the boy’s long hair, but allowed him to set the pace. He threw his head back and enjoyed the wicked mouth and tongue working him. After several minutes he looked back down at the head in his lap to find green eyes staring up at him, burning in desire, red lips wrapped around his cock.

He moaned lustily at the sight and began thrusting up into that mouth. “You like that, don’t you?” He panted.

Harry moaned and nodded as best he could and he swallowed around the cock in his mouth, loving the way it was being forced down his throat.

“You like your Daddy’s cock?” Severus went on, lost in the haze of pleasure, no longer caring that it was his son. He only cared that he had a sexy little wizard sucking his cock and loving it.

Harry nodded again and bobbed his head faster, moaning the whole time.

“You want my cum?” Severus gasped out, feeling his balls tighten in need. He didn’t wait for him to nod again, he merely pushed the boy’s head down as he thrust up, forcing his cock as far down his throat as he could, and came with a loud groan of pleasure.

Harry swallowed around the flesh in his mouth, fighting not to choke, loving every second of it. When his head was released he eased back just a little to lay his cheek the man’s thigh, his cock still in his mouth not wanting to lose the feeling or taste yet, as he panted for breath.

Severus stared down at the sight in his lap as he regained his breath. It was highly arousing to see his son resting there with his cock still in his mouth.

“Enjoy yourself, pet?”

Severus jumped in surprise at the Dark Lord’s comment as reality slammed back into him. He’d just taken advantage of the Dark Lord’s mate, and been caught.

However, Harry merely sat up, releasing the man’s soft flesh, and smiled at Voldemort. “Daddy tastes really good,” he told him with a slightly crazed smile.

Voldemort sighed. It seemed his mate was going to have daddy issues, now that he had one. He sat down on the loveseat opposite a tense Severus.

“I am not angry with you, Severus,” he assured his servant as Harry crawled into his lap, nuzzling his neck like a cat. He ran his hand through Harry’s hair soothingly, knowing how much the young man enjoyed it. “Harry is a highly sexual creature and I knew he had enjoyed you the other night.”

Severus swallowed nervously. “He is still you mate, My Lord,” he said softly, fearfully.

Voldemort nodded, grabbing his pet’s hips when the boy began wiggling in his lap, arousing him more than he already was from watching the other two a few minutes before. “However you are his father,” he said calmly. “You can think of it as a parent providing what their child needs, in this case sexual energy.”

Harry wiggled in his lap again, grinding against his cock, whimpering. “Please,” he whispered.

Voldemort smirked faintly as he slid his hand from the boy’s hip to pull his robe open, showing that his pet was naked under the silk cloth, as usual. “Though I suggest making sure he gets to cum as well,” he told his servant as he ran a hand along the boy’s thigh.

Severus swallowed thickly as he watched his lord caress his son’s leg, as those legs fell open as the boy moaned in need. The boy’s thighs and hips were covered in small, finger-shaped bruises.

“My pet is a very needy creature,” Voldemort went on as he grasped the boy’s hard cock. “He needs to be pleasured several times a day.”

::Please, master:: Harry hissed.

“You may leave, Severus,” Voldemort said as he reached for Harry’s opening with his free hand. “Or you may stay and watch. I know how much you enjoyed watching before.”

Severus was unsure what to do. It was true he had really enjoyed watching Harry being fucked before, but should he still, now that he knew it was his son.

Harry cried out in pleasure as two fingers entered him and Severus knew he wasn’t leaving. His cock was hard and dripping again at the sight his son and his lord made.

Voldemort smirked at his servant, knowing his answer when he saw the way he was rubbing his cock, before turning his full attention to the wizard in his lap.

“More, please,” Harry begged, spreading his legs farther.

“As you wish, pet,” Voldemort said. He removed his fingers from the boy so that he could free himself from his robes, then he used that hand to guide the boy’s hips up.

Severus stroked himself as he watched Harry being lowered onto the man’s thick cock, his hand squeezing at the long and loud cry of pleasure that was given.

Voldemort let go of Harry’s cock to grab both of his hips tightly once he was fully sheathed in his body. He used his grip on the boy to move him on and off his cock at a fast pace as he thrust his hips up.

Harry cried out in pleasure and dropped his head back on his mate’s shoulder as his body was moved to bring pleasure to his mate. He soaked in all the lust and need in the air, as his body tightened with his own need. He cried out over and over as he was pounded into.

“Master, yes,” he cried.

“That’s it, pet,” Voldemort panted. “Cum for me.” He bit down harshly on his pet’s slender neck, making him cry out at the pleasurable pain.

Severus bit back a groan as he came to the sight of his son cumming, of his lord’s cock buried in his son, to the sound of his lord’s moan of completion.

Harry moaned happily as he rested in his mate’s lap, panting, still fully exposed and filled. He loved it.

Voldemort waited several minutes for his pet to calm before carefully easing him up and off of his cock.

Harry moaned in displeasure when he was moved, the cock leaving his body, but didn’t bother opening his eyes. He was tired.

Voldemort chuckled softly and laid his burden down on the couch next to Severus. He didn’t bother covering his body, just left the boy’s robe open, knowing Harry didn’t care. He settle the boy’s head on Severus’s leg and ran his hand once through long hair. 

“He’ll rest for a little while,” he told his servant calmly as he righted his own clothes. “I have a meeting with Avery shortly so he needs to stay here. He has more studying to do once he wakes.”

Severus nodded, his left hand going to Harry’s hair without thought as the boy snuggled into his leg. “I will watch him, My Lord,” he promised.

Voldemort nodded once and left the library.

Severus looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled faintly. He was quite beautiful and innocent looking while asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy, I’m bored,” Harry complained a couple days later as he entered his Daddy’s potion lab.

Severus sighed softly as he placed the potion he was working on in stasis. He’d spent enough time with his son to know that he wouldn’t finish the potion until he son had found something to do. He’d had to stop several times over the past days to take a walk or simply talk with his son about whatever crossed the boy’s mind.

And he was an odd boy. Harry wasn’t the same boy who’d been his student. It seemed his time with the muggles had slightly broken him, as the Dark Lord put it. Sure, the teen was intelligent, could debate politics, and was willing to learn just about anything; but the boy had mood swings and an attention problem, and strange ideas popping into his head, not to mention his needs and emotions as an incubus.

“Have you completed the reading the Dark Lord set you?” He asked calmly, turning his attention to his son.

“Yes,” Harry said simply. He wore, as was normal, only a silk robe, loosely tied closed, his long hair hanging free to his shoulders. “And wrote the essays he asked for. Vampire wars are interesting for only so long. Their violence focuses on feeding, which is boring, it doesn’t cause enough pain or fear.”

“What would you like to do?” Severus asked with a raised brow. He hadn’t realized his son liked pain and fear, that he was dark in more than his political leanings.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, shrugging. “Voldemort is busy and told me to come bug you instead.”

Severus raised a brow in surprise. In the short time he’d been living in the manor, he hadn’t heard of the Dark Lord turning Harry away unless there were Death Eaters around. His lord seemed to enjoy Harry’s presence, even if the boy was only sitting near him.

“Daddy,” Harry said softly, moving so his body was a breath away from touching the older man’s.

Severus pushed down the beginnings of desire that being so close to his son caused and simply caressed his soft cheek. “What, son?”

“I need you to touch me,” the boy breathed, his eyes clouding with lust. “Please, my master is busy.”

Severus rubbed his thumb over the boy’s plump lip. “Did you tell him what you needed?” He questioned.

Harry nodded. “He fucked me,” he told him bluntly. “But I need more. Please, Daddy.”

Severus groaned at the plea. Since the day in the library, Harry had only sucked him once more, but he already knew his child loved his cock, loved tasting his Daddy.

“Do you want to suck Daddy’s cock?” He asked, slipping his thumb between red lips.

“Can I, Daddy?” Harry asked hopefully, licking the digit in his mouth.

“Yes, baby,” he said and gently pushed the boy to his knees. “You can suck Daddy’s cock as much as you want.”

Harry eagerly freed Severus’s cock from his robe and trousers. He licked the long hard muscle, moaning at the taste. He took the head into his mouth and teased the slit with his tongue, lapping up the precum.

“Take it all, son,” Severus said, pushing on the back of the boy’s head, urging him to take more into his mouth. 

Harry moaned and began sucking the man’s cock deeply. His hips thrust and twisted in his need for his own release and he whimpered. 

“What is it?” Severus asked, pulling the boy off of him.

“Please touch me,” Harry begged, panting in need.

“Stand up.”

Harry instantly did what he was told.

Severus untied the boy’s robe and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving the boy to stand in front of him naked except for the wand strapped to his forearm, as he’d learned was normal. His chest was streaked with faint red lines, from the Dark Lord’s nails he was sure. He reached out and took the slightly smaller cock in his hand and stroked him.

“Like this?” He asked. “Is this what my baby boy wants?”

“More, Daddy, please more,” Harry whimpered, thrusting into the hand. 

“What do you want?” Severus asked softly in his ear.

“Fuck me, please,” Harry said desperately. 

Severus stilled for a second before continuing to stroke the cock in his hand. “I’m your father, Harry,” he reminded the boy, even though he didn’t care about that fact. The idea of fucking the boy had him harder than ever.

“Please, Daddy,” Harry begged. “Please fuck me. I need it.”

“You are a needy little boy, aren’t you?” Severus murmured as he used his free hand to grab his wand and banish his own clothing.

“Yes,” Harry cried out. “So needy. I need my Daddy.”

“You need your Daddy’s cock,” Severus teased as he eased them both to the floor.

Harry nodded, spreading his legs shamelessly, exposing himself. “Yes,” he agreed. “I need my Daddy’s cock in me. Please, put it in me. Fuck your baby boy.”

Severus groaned lustily and thrust two fingers into the boy, finding him already partially stretched and wet, no doubt from the Dark Lord recently taking him.

“Suck a good little cockslut,” he panted as he replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock.

“Oh, Daddy,” Harry cried out as he was filled.

“That’s it, take Daddy’s cock,” Severus soothed as he pushed into the tight heat until he could go no farther.

“Fuck me, please,” Harry begged, thrusting his hips, no bothering to wait for himself to adjust.

Severus groaned and did as asked.

“You like this, don’t you,” Severus panted as he pounded into the boy. “You like being fucked.”

Harry nodded as his body moved.

“The Light’s only hope,” Severus taunted. “Taking cock, begging for it. Not just from the Dark Lord, but his own father too.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “Daddy, please.”

“Do you want to cum, baby boy?” He asked the boy as he felt him tighten around him.

Harry nodded, moaning loudly. 

“Beg me,” Severus demanded, thrusting harder into the smaller body.

“Please, Daddy,” Harry cried out loudly. “Please, let me cum!”

Severus groaned loudly, loving how his son begged. “Then cum, son.”

Harry cried out again, cumming, splashing both of their chests. “Oh, Daddy!”

Severus gasped in pleasure and thrust once more into the tight heat of his son and spilled himself. He leaned over the boy, panting.

“That was good, Daddy,” Harry murmured after a minute, his eyes closed in satisfaction. 

Severus hummed in response and carefully eased himself out and off his son. With a wave of his hand, he cleaned them both and his clothes back on himself. He picked the boy up and gently placed him on the loveseat in the corner of the lab. He draped the boy’s robe over him. “Rest a while, son,” he told the boy.

“Kay, Daddy,” Harry murmured, already half asleep.

******

Severus couldn’t help being nervous when he saw the Dark Lord that evening. The man knew Harry had sucked him off a couple time, but he was unsure how he would respond to the fact that Severus had fucked his mate. And he knew the man already knew, Harry wouldn’t keep it from him.

“Relax, Severus,” Voldemort said halfway through dinner. “I am not upset with you. You are Harry’s father. I am pleased that you are willing to give him whatever he needs. Not many parents are depraived enough to have sex with their child, even if that child needs the energy from them.”

Severus looked down, knowing that he was a twisted man, to be so aroused by his son. Of course, the dark side was filled with people twisted in one way or another. 

“Daddy took good care of me today, Voldemort,” Harry stated calmly, smiling. “I think he likes his baby.”

Voldemort raised a brow at the term, amused to find out that not only did his mate have a daddy fetish going, but apparently Severus had a similar thing with Harry being his child.

“Then I am glad you two can manage when I am gone,” Voldemort said calmly.

“Gone?” Harry asked, startled. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

Voldemort sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Only for a night next week,” he told his pet. “You cannot come with me. Soon, I promise, you will be able to be seen with me.”

Harry bit his lip and looked at his mate. ::Promise?:: He asked softly.

Voldemort lifted his mate into his lap. ::I promise, pet.:: He switched to English for Severus. “Soon the light will be defeated and it will be safe for people to know you are mine.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered and snuggled into the man. “Does that mean I will have friends again?”

Voldemort offered the boy a bite of food from his own plate. “You may,” he said calmly. “As long as they do not try to touch you.”  
Harry ate the offered food. “Thank you.”

Severus watched his lord and his son, still trying to understand their relationship. He knew the Dark Lord did not see Harry as an equal, but neither was the boy being treated as a prisoner or servant. He was pampered, spoiled really, but it was clear Voldemort was the dominant in their relationship. Voldemort listened to the boy, to his opinions and ideas, in a way he didn’t with the Death Eaters. The boy spoke his own mind, but clearly deferred to the older man. It was intriguing to watch his lord care for another person.

And Harry, he was intriguing in general. At times he was stubborn, at times as sneaky as any Slytherin. He was intelligent, far more than he’d showed at school. He was also childish at times. And yet at times he also reminded Severus of a puppy seeking love and attention. And of course, his sexual need that he had no shame in letting it be known. He was such an odd boy, but Severus was quickly coming to love his son nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort stared at his naked pet sleeping peacefully in their bed. He knew the boy was upset that he was leaving him for a night, but it couldn’t be helped. Voldemort was going to take control of the Ministry and he couldn’t take his sweet little pet with him. What would he do if his little mate was hurt? He’d go on a rampage, as Harry called his tempers.

He wouldn’t allow anything to happen to his pet. He was the only one allowed to hurt the boy, and he only did that in ways the boy enjoyed.

He caressed Harry’s stomach, enjoying the soft skin.

No, he wouldn’t allow Harry to be hurt, he meant to much to the Dark Lord. He was his mate, his pet. The one person who loved him despite him being a monster.

Harry moaned softly, waking. “What is it?” He murmured sleepily.

“I have to leave shortly,” Voldemort told him.

Harry’s eyes opened and he pouted.

“Don’t be like that, pet,” Voldemort said, leaning down to kiss plump lips. “I won’t be gone more than a day and night. And you have your daddy here to take care of you.”

And wasn’t that a shocker. They had both been surprised to discover the Potion Master was the boy’s father. But the relationship that evolved was so odd that Voldemort allowed it. He never would have imagined sharing his mate, once he knew that he was his, yet he allowed Harry to seek pleasure and substance from the man. Of course, he knew that Harry saw the man as a father, not a mate, and that the sex was for pleasure and the sexual energy he needed to live. As an incubus, a young incubus, he needed a lot of energy. And Severus helped supply it. The man was truly attracted to his son and enjoyed being with him, enjoyed watching him.

In a way, having the other man in the manor helped with Harry’s desire to be stared at and watched sexually. Severus had watched them a few times over the two weeks he’d been there and Harry seemed to enjoy sharing his sex life with his father.

“He’s not my mate though,” Harry said softly, still pouting.

“That’s right,” Voldemort said sternly. “I am your mate.”

The boy nodded eagerly. “Fuck me before you go?” He pleaded hopefully.

Voldemort chuckled and kissed his pet. As if he would refuse. There were so many advantages to having an incubus mate, a submissive incubus at that.

“Please,” Harry breathed after a minute, arching his body up.

::Always so eager,:: Voldemort hissed as he lavished the boy’s neck with attention.

Harry moaned for him.

Voldemort sucked and bit at the boy’s nipples as he reached between his spread thighs to toy with the plug still seated in his pet. He slowly pulled it out and tossed it aside.

“Please, Voldemort,” Harry whined, arching up.

“Please, what, pet?”

“Please fuck me,” Harry begged.

Voldemort covered his mouth with his own as he thrust into the already stretched hole, hissing in pleasure. He pounded roughly into the smaller body, relishing all the pleas and moans his mate gave him. He held the smaller body to him as he fucked him into the bed.

“Master,” Harry cried out. “Harder, please, harder.”

Voldemort hissed in pleasure and thrust harder. “You are such a little slut for me, aren’t you?”

::Yes, master,:: Harry hissed, panting. ::Your slut.::

Voldemort grinned in pleasure and began fisting his pet’s cock in time with his thrust.

“Ah!” Harry screamed a minute later as he came, his walls tightening around the cock buried inside of him.

“Oh, yes,” Voldemort groaned as he spilled himself in his pet. 

Harry clung to Voldemort as he came down from his high, not wanting to let him go, knowing that his mate was about to leave the manor.

“Rest, pet,” Voldemort told him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I will be back by dinner tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, whimpering when his mate pulled out of him. “Be careful,” he whispered.

::I will:: he promised to ease the boy’s mind. ::Severus and Nagini will be here and watch over you. Be good::

::Yes, master,:: Harry said softly, his eyes drooping closed.

::Such a good pet you are, Harry,:: Voldemort whispered. ::I am so glad I have you.::

Harry smiled sleepily. ::Love you too,:: he murmured, already asleep.

Voldemort smiled faintly at his mate before getting dressed. He left the room after one more look at his mate, shutting the door.

He found Severus in the library, reading.

“My Lord,” the man said, rising to his feet and bowing.

“Harry is sleeping,” he told his servant. “Watch over him. No one is to enter the manor before I return tomorrow.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Do not allow anything to happen to my pet, Ssseverusss,” Voldemort warned as his snake-man glamour washed over him. 

“I promise, My Lord.”

Voldemort nodded, knowing Severus would care for and protect his son. “I will lock down the wards as I leave.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Severus sighed a minute later as his lord left. He hoped everything went as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry whimpered hours later, as he hugged his legs. He missed his mate. He hadn’t gone this long without him before. The man had left before breakfast and it was now after dinner. He wanted his mate, and not just because he was hard and needy. He wanted the love and attention Voldemort gave him.

He hoped whatever Voldemort had planned worked the way he wanted so that they wouldn’t be parted for so long again.

“Harry?” Harry looked up at his Dad’s voice to find the man standing in the doorway to his room. Severus never entered his room, it was only for him and Voldemort. “What’s the matter?”

“I miss Voldemort,” Harry said sadly. 

“Come here, son,” Severus said opening his arms.

Harry went to him and wrapped his arms around the man, pressing his face to his hard chest.

“The Lord will be back tomorrow,” Severus assured his son as he hugged him. “He is fine I’m sure. Can you feel him?”

Harry nodded. He could feel his mate through their bond, enough to know he wasn’t hurt.

“I’m sure he would be more worried about you,” Severus went on. “You know he won’t want you moping about.”

“I just don’t like not being with him,” Harry pouted childishly. 

“I know.”

“Do you think he’ll bring prisoners back?” He asked after a minute, sounding more like himself again. “Think he’ll let me help torture them?”

Severus pulled back enough to look at his son and smiled faintly. “I’m sure if you ask, he’ll allow it,” he agreed. “It would be helpful for you to have a living target for some of the more advanced spells you’re learning.”

Harry nodded and went back to hugging his Dad, soaking in the affection. It didn’t matter that he should be too old for hugs, he’d been denied all his life and now he was going to take all he could get. He also didn’t care that his father was considered an ‘evil’ man. Harry gave up on the whole good and evil thing long before he’d been taken by Voldemort.

“Can I stay with you tonight, Daddy?” Harry asked softly a little while later. He knew he was acting needy, but he really didn’t want to spend the whole night alone, especially knowing his mate wasn’t in the manor.

“Of course, baby,” Severus soothed. 

Twenty minutes later found Severus in his boxers in his bed with his naked son. He had offered the boy night clothes, but he’d refused, stating that he didn’t like clothes. Severus knew that, which was why the boy only wore a robe.

“Daddy,” Harry whimpered, sliding closer to his Daddy’s body.

“Yes, son?”

Harry nuzzled his face into the man’s bare chest. “Master always pleases me at night,” he told him, pressing his hard cock against the man’s hip.

“You didn’t seek me out earlier for a feeding either,” Severus pointed out. He knew Harry ‘fed’ at least three times a day, lately more since he’d moved in and was feeding his son as well.

“I was sad,” Harry whispered.

Severus turned on his side so that their bodies were pressed together, letting his son feel his own hard cock. “You wouldn’t be so needy now if you had,” he reminded him as he cupped the boy’s cheek. “You have to take care of yourself, baby.”

Harry nodded. “Take care of me now, Daddy?” He begged.

“What does my baby boy need?” He asked huskily.

“I need your cock, Daddy,” Harry whined.

“Where do you want Daddy’s cock?” He pressed, leaning close to lick his son’s lips.

“Mouth first,” the boy panted. “Please, I want to taste you.”

Severus smirked and rolled them so the boy was on his back. He removed his boxers, straddled his son’s slender chest, and placed his cock at his lips. “Suck Daddy’s cock then,” he told him.

Harry eagerly took the cock in his mouth, moaning at the familiar flavor on his tongue.

Severus groaned, loving the sight of his cock between his son’s lips. “That’s it, baby,” he panted, grabbing the boy’s hands and pressed them into the bed next to his head. “Suck my cock like a little slut.”

Harry moaned, staring up into black eyes, and hollowed his cheek farther.

“Daddy’s going to fuck your mouth,” Severus warned.

Harry nodded eagerly as much as he could and relaxed his throat.

“Such a good boy you are, Harry,” Severus moaned as he thrust into the wet warmth, sliding down his throat. “You love Daddy’s cock, don’t you? You love drinking my cum.”

Harry thrust his hips up into the air as his mouth was used. He loved this treatment so much. He loved that his Daddy loved him this much.

After several minutes Severus pulled back until just the head of his cock was in the boy’s mouth and came, filling his mouth with cum. He watched with a smirk as the boy swallowed continuously, swallowing his cum, even as a little leaked out the side of his mouth.

“Good boy,” he praised as he moved to kneel between the boy’s spread thighs. “You want Daddy to fuck you now?”

“Yes! Please!” Harry begged loudly. 

“Say it, baby.”

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” Harry sobbed. “Your baby needs you to fuck him.”

Severus groaned in pleasure. How he loved to hear his son beg him. He quickly stretched the boy’s hole, knowing he couldn’t chance damaging him. The Dark Lord allowed him to fuck the boy, but he would stop it if Harry was hurt in any way.

“Please, Daddy,” Harry begged, thrusting into those fingers. “I need your cock in me.”

“Of course, baby,” Severus said soothingly as he removed his fingers. “But I want you to ride Daddy’s cock.”

Harry nodded quickly. Anything, he just needed.

Severus laid on his back and helped Harry to straddle his hips. He held the boy’s hips as he slowly sank onto his cock, both moaning in pleasure.

Severus held him still for a minute, allowing him to adjust, before speaking. “Now be a good little slut and ride your Daddy’s cock,” he ordered.

Harry needed no other prompting as he quickly began to ride the cock in his ass. 

Severus grabbed the boy’s cock after several minutes and stroked it as he moved. He let out a loud moan when Harry came, tightening around him, drawing out his own orgasm.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry murmured a few minutes later as he eased off of the older man. He snuggled into his side, needing the contact for family with his mate gone.

“Sleep, baby boy,” Severus whispered, carding his hand through the boy’s hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was ready to pull his hair out by the next evening. Harry was being a real brat and moody as hell. He understood what was wrong with the boy, he wanted his mate, but it was still grating on his nerves. The boy was constantly flipping between pouting and whining and being needy for attention.

That was why when they heard the sound of the floo just before dinner, he didn’t stop the boy from running from the room.

Lucius flooed into the Dark Lord’s manor a couple seconds after him. His lord had been eager to return and simply told the blonde he could give his report there.

“Master!”

Both wizards turned at the happy shout and Lucius had to fight not to let his jaw drop.

A healthy and beautiful Harry Potter rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around the Dark Lord’s neck.

Voldemort chuckled at his pet’s enthusiasm, ignoring that Lucius was in the room for the moment. He lifted the boy’s face up and kissed him, devouring his mouth. They’d won the battle and he’d tortured several people. He was horny as fuck.

He lifted his pet up and slender legs wrapped around his waist, the boy’s robe opening easily.

Voldemort hissed into Harry’s mouth as he took the couple steps to press the smaller body against the wall. He reached between them and freed his cock before thrusting two fingers into his pet’s ass, making sure he was loose enough.

“Please,” Harry whimpered into his mouth, clinging to his mate.

Voldemort removed his fingers and quickly thrust his cock deep into the smaller wizard.

Harry cried out in pleasure and began bouncing in his master’s arms, helping the man fuck him against the wall.

Lucius stared at the pair, shocked and aroused. He knew the Dark Lord fucked the boy, but he never thought it was willing, or that the boy would enjoy it that much. Hell, the boy even had a wand strapped to his arm so he was clearly there willingly.

Severus finally entered the room and smirked at the couple frantically fucking against the wall.

“Sit down and enjoy the show, Lucius,” Severus said calmly, sitting in one of the seats of the Dark Lord’s study. 

Lucius did as told, his eyes locked on the Dark Lord’s back, trying to come to terms with what he was saying. Potter was not being raped, he was very willingly being taken.

Voldemort groaned as his pet came against his chest, his walls tightening around his cock. He stepped away from the wall and over to his desk. He pulled out of his boy and tossed him face down on the desk. He ripped the boy’s robe away and quickly thrust back into that tight heat.

Harry cried out as he was roughly moved and reentered. His mouth fell open at the pounding he was being given, his eyes staring at the two men watching him. He panted and moaned as his mate fucked him ruthlessly.

Lucius watched, painfully hard, as his lord fucked the boy over his desk, not knowing what else to do. In the past, the events had been planned ahead and had clearly been meant as a show, but this. This was the boy simply being taken and neither caring if they had an audience, though he did notice that the boy shamelessly stared at him and Severus as he moaned like a bitch in heat.

Severus merely watched the two men, as he’d done several times lately. He normally would have his cock out pleasuring himself to the scene, but he wasn’t sure if the Dark Lord would allow Lucius the same privilege outside of planned meetings and didn’t want to give the blonde any ideas.

He smirked when his son cried out his orgasm, knowing how much the boy had been craving his mate.

Voldemort groaned as he finally spilled himself deep in his pet, pressing wet kisses to the boy’s sweaty shoulder, to the fresh bite he put there. Merlin, he needed that.

He slowly moved off and out of his pet after a minute, righting his clothes as he stood straight. 

He smirked when Harry moaned in displeasure. “You can sit with me and rest,” he told the boy.

“Can’t move yet,” Harry muttered.

Severus smiled in amusement at his son.

Voldemort chuckled, but lifted his little mate into his arms. He sat in his armchair near the fire and settled the boy in his lap.

“Thank you, master,” Harry murmured, snuggling into the man’s embrace.

“Rest, pet,” he said soothingly before looking at the two men watching them.

“I take it things went well, My Lord?” Severus asked carefully.

“Perfectly,” Voldemort said with a pleased grin. “Most of the Order is gone and we now hold the Ministry.”

“Dumbledore?” He asked hopefully.

Voldemort shook his head. “Not yet, but he will die,” he promised.

Harry drifted off to sleep, not caring about the battle. All he cared about was that his mate was safe and that his plans were coming along.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up a few hours later to find himself in bed, on his back, his legs wrapped around his mate as the man gently rocked their body together.

“Feels so good,” Harry moaned.

::Yes:: Voldemort hissed in agreement. He licked his pet’s neck, nibbling on the soft skin, as he enjoyed the tight heat around his cock.

Harry hugged the man to him, simply enjoying the slow and gentle sex, something they didn’t do often.

::My sweet little pet:: Voldemort said as he felt the walls around him tighten. 

::Please, Voldemort:: Harry moaned. 

::Cum for me, pet::

Harry arched his back, crying out as he came.

Voldemort hissed in pleasure as he filled his pet with his seed.

“Great way to wake up,” Harry murmured a few minutes later, running his hands up and down his mate’s back.

“I couldn’t resist,” Voldemort admitted as he kissed the boy’s neck.

“I missed you, master,” Harry said softly, looking up at the man.

“I know, pet, but it had to be done.”

“I know. I just don’t like being away from you.”

“Once Dumbledore is gone, I will announce you to my followers and allow you to go out with me,” Voldemort assured him.

Harry smiled up at his mate. “I can’t wait.”

“Go back to sleep, pet,” he said gently moving off of the smaller man. 

“Will you fuck me in front of the Death Eaters again soon?” Harry asked as he snuggled into the man’s side.

“Your father watching isn’t enough?” Voldemort asked in amusement.

“He knows I like it,” he explained softly. “They just think I hate it.”

Voldemort wrapped his arms around his little pet. “Maybe in a week or so.”

Harry made a sound in his throat that might have been words, but he was already too far asleep for them to form.

Voldemort chuckled as he held his mate and drifted back to sleep.

*******

“Maybe I should fuck you in front of the prisoners,” Voldemort commented casually the next night as they relaxed after dinner.

Harry frowned from where his head rested in his master’s lap. He hadn’t thought about any prisoner they might have taken. 

“Who?” He asked softly.

“Some of your old classmates.”

Harry’s frown deepened. “Seventh years?” He asked. “Why are they fighting in the war, away from the school during term?”

“Dumbledore allows it,” Voldemort said calmly. “And I do believe two that are in the dungeons are your ‘supposed’ friends.”

Harry sneered. “You mean Weasleys?”

Voldemort nodded.

“I hate them,” Harry nearly hissed. “They were using me.”

“What better way to break them than let them see us?”

“My supposed rape wouldn’t bother them,” Harry said after a minute. “They don’t care about me.”

“We could always let them know where your loyalties lie,” Voldemort pointed out, running his hand through his pet’s hair. “It may break them.”

“I doubt it,” Harry muttered. “You should just get rid of them.” He hummed quietly to himself for a moment before looking up as an idea sparked. “Or you could give them as gifts to your servants.”

Voldemort laughed. It was comments like that, that proved Harry Potter was no longer the Light’s boy. “The girl could probably breed several times,” he mused. 

“Will you let me breed?” Harry whispered. “In a few years,” he added quickly.

Voldemort looked down at his mate in surprise. “You want children?”

Harry nodded. “I would love to have children,” he said honestly. 

The older man hummed thoughtfully for a moment, enjoying the idea of his pet round with child. “In a couple years,” he conceded. “It’s not safe right now.”

“I know,” Harry said softly. “I just hope for the future.”

“Harry, pet,” Voldemort said looking down into those green eyes. “Once it is safe, I will give you ask many children as you desire.”

Harry grinned happily, tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Voldemort,” he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Harry was once again attending a Death Eater meeting, though this one was for the Inner Circle and he wore his robe and sat on a cushion at his mate’s feet. Neither man wore a glamour, as the Inner Circle knew of the Dark Lord’s true body, and Harry was no longer being hidden from them.

“With our recent victories,” Voldemort said after all the reports were given. “I have decided to share news I received nearly a year ago.” He reached down and casually ran his hands through his pet’s hair. “When Mr. Potter was brought to me I discovered him as my mate.”

Several of the robed figured gasped in shock and all eyes went to the boy sitting with his head against the Dark Lord’s thigh. Mates were a serious thing. To receive a creature inheritance and a mate, or to discover you are a creature’s mate was a dream for most wizards. No wonder Potter hadn’t been killed and was now sitting calmly with the Dark Lord.

“He is my mate and consort,” Voldemort went on after a few seconds. “I expect you to treat him as such.”

“Yes, My Lord,” they all said quickly, hearing the threat.

“I will be having several of you help my consort with his studies,” Voldemort told them. “A Hogwarts education, especially an incomplete one, is far from an acceptable standard.”

Harry rolled his eyes. His education had already surpassed Hogwarts with just the studying he’d done since coming to the manor. He didn’t argue though, knowing there was always more to learn, things that were not taught at the school.

“You are dismissed, I will be calling you individually to discuss lessons,” Voldemort said with a wave of his hand. I will also be calling upon some of your children to attend these lessons as well. Lucius, stay.”

Harry watched as all of the robed figured bowed and left the room, all except the blonde wizard, who had not even bothered to cover his identifiable hair.

“I have several things I wish for you to teach Harry,” Voldemort stated as the blonde removed his mask and sat in the seat Voldemort had summoned for him. “He will be lord of three houses once he accepts his inheritance. He needs to learn how to manage those estates. I also wish for you to teach him the workings of the Wizengamot as he will be sitting those seats once it is safe for him to do so.”

“I have read some and understand some politics,” Harry spoke up calmly. “But nowhere near enough to be comfortable entering the Ministry.”

“Lordship and politic lessons,” Lucius said with a nod. “May I ask if you received lessons as heir, Lord Consort?”

Harry blinked in surprise at the title then chose to ignore it. “The only lessons I received before coming here were the basics at Hogwarts.”

Lucius frowned thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should go over the basics of being an heir first,” he said, more to himself.

“I am going to trust you to see that my mate is educated properly,” Voldemort said seriously. “Do not fail me, Lucius.”

“I won’t, My Lord,” the man said with a deep bow.

Voldemort started to go discuss plans he had for the Ministry and harry quickly lost interest. Oh, he cared about what was going to happen to the world, but he had something more important on his mind, more important to him anyway.

::Master:: he hissed, turning to look up at his mate, not caring that he’d interrupted Lucius.

::What is it, pet:: Voldemort responded calmly, caressing the boy’s cheek.

::May I suck you?:: Harry asked, licking his lips. 

Voldemort smirked down at him. ::You want Lucius to watch you, don’t you, pet?::

Harry nodded. ::Please::

Voldemort chuckled and placed his hands on the arms of his throne. “You may,” he stated in English, spreading his legs enough to make room for the smaller man.

Harry eagerly moved so that he was kneeling between those legs and quickly freed his mate’s half hard cock.

Lucius’s eyes widened a little when he realized what Harry was doing as he opened the Dark Lord’s trousers and what the Dark Lord’s comment meant. Harry had asked to do this, now.

Harry moaned as he took Voldemort’s cock into his mouth, as it grew to its full size.

Voldemort placed one hand back on the boy’s head, resting it there to feel the movement. He looked over to Lucius and smirked at the way he was staring.

“You were sssaying, Luciusss,” Voldemort hissed as his little mate expertly worked his cock.

Lucius swallowed back the lust beginning to form and tried to focus on his lord and the proposed laws they had been discussing.

After several minutes, Voldemort let out a long hiss of pleasure as he came down his pet’s throat. Merlin, the boy’s mouth was sinful.

Harry moaned happily, releasing his mate’s cock, only to nuzzle his face into his lap, loving the smell of mate and sex.

Voldemort ran his hand through his pet’s hair as he felt himself hardening again. He smirked faintly when he saw the way Lucius stared at them, knowing the blonde was turned on.

“Stand up, my little mate,” Voldemort said calmly and was happy when the boy instantly complied. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Harry moaned, his eyes glazed over with lust, and nodded.

Lucius felt his already hard cock grow harder. It was hot, watching the boy suck the Dark Lord off, but watching more? He loved watching when the Dark Lord took the boy before. He was sure it would be even more enjoyable this time, if he was allowed to stay and watch.

“Strip and sit on my lap facing our guest,” Voldemort ordered and looked at the tense blonde. “Make yourself comfortable, Lucius.”

Lucius nodded, his eyes firmly on Harry as the boy dropped his robe to the floor, showing he was naked underneath except for his wand holster. He watched, licking his lips, as the boy sat in the Dark Lord’s lap, his back to the man’s chest.

Voldemort lifted his pet’s legs and draped one over each arm of his throne, spreading him wide and showing him off.

Lucius gave into the desire and pulled his cock out as he watched the Dark Lord finger the boy’s ass, drawing moans from the younger wizard. The boy had an amazing body and was responding so well to the dark wizard.

“Please,” Harry whimpered.

“Don’t ignore Lucius, pet,” Voldemort said as he played with the boy’s prostate. “Watch what you’re doing to him.”

Harry opened his eyes, not realizing he’d even shut them, and stared at the blonde man. He licked his lips, watching him stroke himself, knowing he was getting off watching Harry. He loved that he could turn others on like that.

“Do you want my cock now, Harry?” Voldemort asked teasingly.

“Please,” Harry begged.

“Please, what?”

“Please, I need your cock,” Harry moaned.

Voldemort smirked and replaced his fingers with his cock, pulling Harry down fully into his lap. He looked over at Lucius, who was fisting himself, his breathing uneven. “My little mate loves my cock,” he told the man then kissed his pet’s neck. “Don’t you, pet?”

“Yes, master,” Harry sobbed. “Please, fuck me!”

Lucius chuckled at the desperation in the boy’s voice.

“Of course, pet,” Voldemort chuckled and began thrusting up into the boy, using his grip on the boy’s hips to control his movements.

Harry cried out in sheer pleasure and reached back to hold the back of his mate’s head, gripping his hair, needing to touch him somehow.

Lucius groaned as he soaked in the sight of Harry Potter’s slender body stretched out and spread wide for his eyes. He fisted himself quickly to the sight of Potter moaning and writhing in the Dark Lord’s lap as he was fucked. It was a hot sight. He liked it even more than the sight of Potter fighting the arousal, something that had to be fake he was sure. No mate would treat their other half so cruelly, not for real. Which meant it had been staged. And from the way the boy was so willing to have sex in front of him now, he was sure the boy had enjoyed those meetings.

“Voldemort!” Harry cried out loudly, cumming. ::Yes!::

Voldemort hissed in pleasure and pulled his pet down harshly before filling him with his seed. He rested his forehead against his mate’s shoulder for several moments, regaining his breath before looking to his Death Eater.

Lucius was fixing his robe by that point, his face still flushed from his orgasm.

“Feel better, pet?” Voldemort murmured, gently lifting his pet off of him and turning him to sit sideways in his lap.

“That was good,” Harry moaned softly, his eyes closed as he soaked up all the sexual energy sparking through the room.

Voldemort chuckled softly and summoned the boy’s robe from the floor, draping it over his lap.

“Such a perfect mate you are for me,” Voldemort said honestly. 

“Horny mate, you mean,” Harry chuckled, snuggling in to rest for a few minutes.

“That too,” he admitted before turning his attention back to Lucius. “I want you and your family to join us for lunch tomorrow.”

Lucius nodded instantly, still taking in the couple words.

“I wish to speak to your wife about etiquette and perhaps dancing lessons,” Voldemort went on. 

“And Draco?” Lucius asked carefully.

“I am sure my consort would enjoy some friendly company,” he said then narrowed red eyes at the man. “Do make sure your son minds his tongue, else Harry might cut it out and eat it.”

Lucius paled a little at the threat, knowing his son’s previous animosity with Potter.

Harry sat up and looked intrigued. “Have you ever done that?” He asked innocently.

“What?” Voldemort said with a raised brow.

“Eaten part of someone?” Harry clarified. “How did it taste? Did you cook it first? I think that would probably be the safest, cooking it.”

Lucius paled further as the Dark Lord sighed.

“No, Harry, I have not eaten anyone before,” Voldemort said patiently. Of all the things for his pet’s strange mind to pick up on. 

“I wonder what a person would taste like?” Harry hummed thoughtfully. “Have any of your followers done it? I could see a couple of them trying it. I do hope they cooked it first. I always heard raw meat could make you sick.”

“Harry, pet,” Voldemort sighed.

“Yes?” Harry asked, looking at him innocently.

“Why don’t you go ask Severus if he knows any cannibals?” Voldemort suggested, knowing the boy wasn’t going to let go of this thought for a little while, he seemed too curious to just let it go.

Harry grinned and stood up, pulling his robe around him. “I bet Daddy would know if one of the Death Eaters had eaten someone,” he agree and hurried out of the room, shouting, “Daddy! I have a question!”

Voldemort sighed as the door shut and turned his attention back to his second in command. “Do not fear, Lucius, your son will not be eaten,” he assured him. “Punished perhaps, but not eaten.”

Lucius nodded. “My Lord,” he said hesitantly. “Is Mr. Potter alright? He seemed different.”

Voldemort nodded. “I am afraid that Harry is a little crazy, due to his treatment before coming here,” he said honestly. Lucius was one of those he actually trusted among his followers, much as he trusted Severus.

“His treatment?” Lucius asked carefully.

“Yesss,” he hissed in displeasure. “His muggle relatives and the so called Light did not treat him well and I am afraid it left its mark on his mind.”

“I am glad he is here then,” Lucius said honestly. Everyone knew the Light did not treat those with mental problems well.


End file.
